HOLDEN COMMODORE ZB (2018)
Earn this car FREE by completing the 2018 Commodore ZB Championship, before ????? ??th. ).}} Availability The HOLDEN COMMODORE ZB (2018) is available in ??Number?? series: * ??Race Series?? career series bonus series in the ??Career group?? group * ??Race Series2?? career series bonus series in the ??Career group2?? group. This vehicle was added in the released in ??mmm 20yy?? and can be unlocked by earning ?? trophies in ??Race Series?? or by earning ?? trophies in ??Race Series2?? is unlocked as soon as ??Race Series?? is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for (R$)?? ( ) or (R$)?? ( ) with showcase discount, with a shipping time of ?? hour(s). It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking ??Race Series?? [[??Race Series2??]]. This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * 2018 Commodore ZB Championship available in the released in ??mmm 20yy??. Characteristics Note: for Imperial or Metric values, change the units in the settings (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) rather than converting and rounding the values using a Unit Converter. This ensures the values in-game. Upgrades ( ) # Manual method: ## Info: R/upgrades|#Level|#Component|#Upgrade Description|#Time for R$ for upgrades in ? Minutes / ? Hours / ? Days, leave blank for Gold)|#Cost R$ leave blank for Gold|Cost Gold (As appearing in game: use '1 day' instead of '24 hours') ## Expand/delete the template below as required. # Visual method, with Google Sheet ## Alternative, to create the information visually, this can be used: Google Sheet Car data ## As anyone can edit the above sheet, to avoid conflicts, if you have a Google Drive, I would recommend you save a copy (File > Make a copy...), which will save the Google sheet to your own Google Drive, for your own personal use. ## Anyone can edit the above sheet, even without a Google account. ## The Google sheet also creates the data for the RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) page, killing two birds with one stone :) Note: The only way to capture the PR data properly is as follows: # Cloud save # Capture and complete one upgrade at a time, from base # Pay gold to complete any R$ purchases # Check the data and complete the next upgrade, one at a time # Capture & complete all R$ upgrades before starting upgrades # Double check the data captured actually equals the R$ upgrade data (Base PR + R$ upgrade data = Max PR w/ R$) # Capture the car data for PR Max cash, (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Continue to capture the remaining data, as before, one at a time, pay gold to complete R$ upgrades # Once all data has been captured double check the data captured actually equals the fully upgraded car data (Base PR + upgrade data = PR Fully upgraded) # Once the car is fully upgraded, capture the car data for Max PR w/ , (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Cloud restore (to get all the gold back) It is very time-consuming! Navigation Category:HOLDEN